This invention relates to a lubrication system for a wood cutting machine, and more particularly to a lubrication system used to supply lubrication fluid to the chain saw device of a wood cutting machine.
In the operation of a wood cutting machine of the type having a chain saw cutting device, lubrication oil is typically gravity fed to the chain saw cutting device from a lubrication oil reservoir. Such gravity fed systems typically require placement of the reservoir above the chain saw device in order for the lubrication oil to reach its end destination. This placement of the reservoir above the chain saw is inconvenient because it requires the operator to climb to an elevated position each time the reservoir needs to be checked or filled.
Prior art attempts have been made in an attempt to eliminate the aforementioned problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,103 which issued to Hudson on Jun. 21, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,956 which issued to Karlsson on Apr. 12, 1977 both disclose lubrication systems for use with wood cutting machines. More specifically, each shows a mechanical pump device, operatively coupled with the chain guide bar, which receives and discharges lubrication oil with each respective successive raising and lowering of the chain guide bar. While these systems may be adequate for their intended purpose, the fact that each system must be operatively coupled to the chain guide bar limits the flexibility in locating the lubrication system. The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a lubrication system for supplying a lubrication fluid to a chain saw cutting device, pivotable between a saw engaging position and a saw disengaging position is provided. The lubrication system includes a reservoir adapted for holding the lubrication fluid, and a receptacle coupled to the reservoir and arranged to receive a quantity of the lubrication fluid. The receptacle is operable between a lubrication fluid receiving mode and a lubrication fluid dispensing mode. A source of supply pressure within the receptacle is used to place the receptacle in the lubrication fluid receiving mode, and a source of discharge pressure is operatively coupled to the receptacle and is adapted for placing the receptacle in the lubrication fluid dispensing mode. The lubrication system may also include a first flow control device positioned between and coupled with the reservoir and the receptacle, and a second flow control device positioned between and coupled with the chain saw cutting device and the receptacle.
In another aspect of the invention, a lubrication system for supplying a lubrication fluid to a chain saw cutting device, pivotable between a saw engaging position and a saw disengaging position is provided. The lubrication system includes a reservoir adapted for holding the lubrication fluid, and a receptacle coupled to the reservoir and arranged to receive a quantity of the lubrication fluid. The receptacle is operable between a lubrication fluid receiving mode and a lubrication fluid dispensing mode. A source of supply pressure coupled to the receptacle is used to place the receptacle in the lubrication fluid receiving mode, and a source of discharge pressure is in fluid communication with the receptacle and is adapted for placing the receptacle in the lubrication fluid dispensing mode. The lubrication system may also include a first flow control device positioned between and coupled with the reservoir and the receptacle, and a second flow control device positioned between and coupled with the chain saw cutting device and the receptacle.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for supplying a lubrication fluid to a chain saw cutting device of a wood cutting machine having a saw motor hydraulic circuit or a saw actuation hydraulic circuit is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing a receptacle having an internal chamber bifurcated into a first portion and a second portion by a plunger movably disposed therein, the first portion operably connected with at least one of the saw motor hydraulic circuit and a saw actuation hydraulic circuit, and the second portion operably connected with the chain saw cutting device. Also, providing a quantity of the lubrication fluid to the first chamber by moving the plunger internal to said receptacle, and moving the plunger in such a manner as to force the lubrication fluid from the second portion to the chain saw cutting device.